


Afternoon

by Yianchin



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: CWT46無料, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: CWT46無料。如果有一個下午的時間沒有戰爭。





	Afternoon

柯林斯拿起一粒黃澄澄的果實，小心地用手掌感受一下重量。那果實就像被大浪拍打般上下起伏著，幸而他還未到手眼反應有落差的年紀，能給無辜的小圓球一刻暫停。  
「你會分嗎？哪個是柳丁，哪個是橘子。」  
他問了身旁始終默不作聲的人，不懼前方婦人噗哧竊笑的俾倪。沒什麼好羞愧的，那人肯定會給他適當的回應，就連分秒即是生死的半空都是，鄉間小市集會差到哪裡？  
費洛把目光從果實移向朝他流露的羞澀笑容，儘管明亮帶刺熱的近午陽光奪去了一點視力，還是能看清柔軟如細絨的溫和，簌簌騷動心口。  
「我不會分。」他答得簡短，流連滯留又消去的眼神，和每段回憶交疊錯過再重合，成為了現在的片刻。

這就是「他」和「他人」最大的不同，看待柯林斯的方式，記憶柯林斯的方式，回想柯林斯的方式。  
無線電的沙沙聲，回覆和通報後特有的換氣；看不到嘴角上揚的笑容，看得到有可能興奮也有可能緊張的海藍。只要他趁下機時側頭，總會發現眨碎了的波光。  
他們通常只承諾會繫好自己的安全帶，以便把絕對信任藏在每一顆子彈裡。

柯林斯聳肩，連同原本的黃果，再抓了四五顆交給婦人，低頭翻找小皮包內的零錢，「我也不會，幸好我們要買的是檸檬。不用找了、謝謝。」  
他把裝進檸檬的提袋給費洛，肩貼著肩繼續往人群逐漸散漫的攤道走，不介意冷冽攪弄語氣意圖阻隔兩人。這低壓的原生地如今已遠離兩年，伴隨戰火灰燼埋葬「海灘、登陸點、田野街頭和山區」，此時只是一縷冥頑不聽的幽魂。  
他還沒辦法忘掉，戰俘船終於抵達港口的那天，數日沒閉起的眼乾得能細數每寸轉動磨擦，阻止不了撲向每個拖沓步伐的殷切。他的手甚至在發抖，多虧沒日沒夜咆哮逼迫每條神經同步的梅林引擎贈送餞別大禮。  
「快啊、費洛，」柯林斯拉了一下被大狗擋住腳步的費洛，沒扣實的襯衫領有點汗，「我好餓呢，找個地方吃飯吧。」

他問過他，那裡是什麼模樣。他問過他為何如此沉默，不再耀眼自信的費洛。  
起初沒有影響凝滯，後來換得一點回應，比印象中更粗糙的手小心翼翼捧起他，包覆在一起後似乎抖得更厲害。  
他說很冷，他說食物非常少，他說過得不好不壞，他說天天都會看到有人在眼前被子彈穿透，包括隔著鐵網對他微笑的小女孩，她的玩具熊令他想起英國。他已經很久沒有說這麼多英語了。  
他說熊掉在雪地裡，雪反射陽光，光打到熊亂糟糟的絨毛，「像你剛爬出機艙的模樣。」

「唉呀，你們來啦。真是太感謝你們了，吃過飯了嗎？」  
「下午好，梅森太太。」前飛行員堆滿微笑，被自己髮梢上的燦爛閃瞇眼，掩住底下同樣清朗的海洋。  
「您好。」費洛跟著朝房東太太打招呼，過於拘謹在此時反而是恰到好處的禮儀，隨即被滿是皺褶的手輕拍接受。  
「快進來，別一直曬太陽，」拄著一支拐杖的行動有點碰撞，在柯林斯的攙扶下勉強回身，略帶歉意低聲感謝關上門的費洛，「真不好意思啊，居然這麼麻煩你們。等等就帶上最大的那塊蛋糕走吧，你們大男孩自己回家配茶吃。」  
柯林斯和費洛傻笑，全副精神用在閃躲繡花扶手椅跟不停湊到腳邊的貓們，還有檸檬，一抬起就被毛團們當玩具盯著。  
小群島和大島國重量的蜂蜜蛋糕散發香氣，旁邊還有盆子、牛奶、糖之類物件，烤箱看起來熱昏頭。  
租公寓給他們的梅森太太要柯林斯扶她到角落坐下，搥著前幾天跌壞的腿，感激地打量兩人，「多虧你們我才能及時做給老伴吃……你們先開始吧，我坐一下就來。」  
那是什麼意思呢？費洛與柯林斯迅速對望一眼，又看看自己手裡的檸檬，「梅森太太，您是要我們……？」  
「擠好的檸檬汁就倒在那個小杯裡，我晚一點再做成好吃的奶油。拜託你們了，男孩們。」

皇家空軍八成是不擅長拒絕民眾的物種，費洛甩著快要沒知覺的手指，全身都是檸檬酸澀的苦味，和夥伴走在人潮散去大半的街道上。柯林斯也苦著臉，聊勝於無地從袋裡撕下一大塊蛋糕，咬一口、湊到費洛嘴邊。  
費洛沒有拒絕，直接轉過頭吃掉一角，聞得到柯林斯袖口肥皂水的香氣。  
「我今年都不要吃檸檬了，還有檸檬汁，」柯林斯再撕一塊，問都不問直接塞進費洛嘴裡，「我們還有茶葉嗎？有冰啤酒更好。」  
費洛不耐煩地聳肩，現下他比較在意半個身體靠著他的柯林斯，還有突然襲來的熱氣。  
蒸騰，散不去，碰到機罩會凝出水滴的熱氣。  
「我們不在那裡了，費洛，」柯林斯低聲說，空出的左手搭在腕內側，傾聽每一次稍亂的呼吸，「這裡不是天空，不是敦克爾克。」  
費洛回頭，不知道自己何時停下了腳，在路中央，他看見柯林斯、揉合回憶和每刻的柯林斯。  
「你已經回來了，回家了……」前飛行員用再也好不了的顫抖捧起傷痕，冀望緩慢而溫柔的碎吻能令他早日癒合，「和我一起回家。」  
溫柔是為他擋下每刻殘酷和無助間隙的柯林斯，緩慢是帶他逐漸聚焦的那雙手。不在海洋、不在登陸點、不在悶熱隨時都會喪命的機艙裡。  
「我可以幫你燒水，讓你泡一壺濃濃的茶。」  
「嗯，你也來一杯嗎？」  
「好。」  
「我喜歡和你一起喝下午茶。」  
「我也是。」


End file.
